Atrocious Desires
by BelleoftheBoulevard16
Summary: He had revived the dead body of the princess that he had taken a liking to, in a sick and twisted way. In exchange, she must be the queen of his kingdom, forever by his side; turning the fairytale of her dreams into a nightmare with the monster's deal. AU
1. Chapter 1

He will be courting the Seireitei princess tonight.

For that, he had asked for the finest clothing and he had even brushed his bangs away from his face. He had to admit, he did look handsome. Not like he normally doesn't. The different hairstyle just did a bit of magic to his face.

He was now in his way to the Seireitei palace which he estimated to be a day from where he is now. Oh, how long he had waited for her brother to accept suitors from different kingdoms. He had always adored the princess for her beauty and her unique principles and views. She had been so kind to commoners and has fair judgement. A beauty like no other. Her face held fierceness and pride that never fails to set his heart ablaze especially those cerulean-plum orbs of hers that he'll never get tired of. Her voice, her beautiful voice, is something to die for. One command from her can make a tough man cower in fear but not him. To him, her voice is soothing, music to his ears.

There was no turning back now.

A day from now, he'll be making her his. Begging-to-fuck-her-senseless his.

He smirked at the thought and yanked the reign harder for his black stallion to speed up.

He cannot wait any longer to lay his hands on her pale white skin. He longed to kiss those pink and soft lips. And he absolutely wanted to take her.

"Wait for me, Princess." and then, the journey continued.

* * *

><p>"Lady Rukia! You must not leave!" a servant blocked the back gate to prevent the said woman from getting away.<p>

"Let me go, Orihime or I will assure you that I'll cut your brother's medication!" Rukia harshly said. The servant's gray eyes watered at the statement and Rukia can't help but feel guilty. But no, she will leave before her brother marry her off to some man he doesn't know. She wants to live a fairy tale wherein a prince will come and wake her from her enchanted sleep. No, not like this.

"Look, I'm sorry but I really need to leave. Please Orihime?" the servant weakly nodded before opening the beautiful gate made of silver.

"Thank you, Orihime." she hugged the girl one last time before putting on her black cloak and took her leave.

After a few minutes of walking, she looked back at the palace where she had grown to. Up until now, its beauty never ceased.

A man with spiky black hair appeared on her mind, smiling at her. She knows _he_ understands her decision. He always do.

_Kaien-dono._

She smiled sadly before turning around to walk again.

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p>The night had fallen before she had even noticed. She was walking for a day and her food supply had gone low. She was now in the middle of the woods, knowing not where she was heading to but continued on walking.<p>

She was dead hungry and she can feel her stomach complaining. She felt really tired too. Her legs felt heavier and she doesn't know if she can hold on much longer. She looked around, searching for something to eat but all she saw are trees. Now that she noticed, the trees looked rather frightening. The trees around barely have leaves and the stems and branches looks sharp and deformed, making them look like a witch's hand in the shadows. The creepy sounds of nocturnal birds and insects doesn't help either. She kept herself composed. Things like this shouldn't scare her. She's a princess, damn it!

She walked again, ignoring the hunger as she scanned her surroundings for any kind of food.

Few minutes passed by and she saw a group of shrub with berry-like fruits. She immediately rushed to the tempting fruit and picked one. She wiped it on her cloak and shoved it to her dainty lips. The taste was sweet and she can't help but shove more in her dainty mouth.

Suddenly, she felt sharp pain on her stomach area and she coughed hard. She held her stomach to lessen the pain but sadly, it didn't. Her surroundings are getting blurry and it seems like the world was spinning. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead for her body felt on fire. She coughed hard again and this time, blood came out too. She can feel darkness slowly crawling in and unfortunately, she stayed conscious for a few minutes, moaning and screaming as the pain eat at her.

After a last pained scream, Rukia Kuchiki had fallen to the ground.

* * *

><p><em>What the hell was that?<em>

Ichigo immediately directed his horse in the west, where he had heard the scream. He knew that he should just ignore it and go on but something in the back of his mind told him to follow it. And so he did and sped up.

He stopped when he saw a woman lying on her stomach and immediately jumped off from his horse and knelt down beside the fallen woman. He turned her so she was lying on her back and examined her for a while and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Pale white skin.

Jet black tresses.

Heart-shaped face.

_It can't be-_

"Rukia!" he pressed two of his fingers on her neck to feel her pulse and his heart was beating wildly and his breathing was hard when he didn't felt any though she was still a bit warm. He knew that she may have died only a few minutes ago.

_No._

He felt his world crumbling to pieces.

He had just met her! It wasn't supposed to be like this.

He looked around to look for anything that may have caused this. The motherfucker would surely pay!

But then looked at her hands and noticed that it was holding onto something. He opened her palm and gasped at what he saw.

"Deadly nightshade."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Heyyyy guyyyyys! Guess what? I got three reviews! Yay! :/

DeviantHollow23- Yeaaaah, that one is kinda OOC for Rukia but I can't think of another scene. Spare my lack of creativity. T^T Okay so, thanks again for the review! :D

ej-Yes, it does. For your questions, it will be revealed in this chappie~! :)

DeathsLittleBirdie-Awww. Thanks. You made me smile. :3

* * *

><p>Ichigo made his way to the sorceress' castle, not too far from his own. Rukia was positioned in front of him and leaning on his chest. This position makes him feel all warm inside but he can't help but wince at the coldness of her skin though he knew that it won't be for long.<p>

By dawn, he had reached his destination and entered the dark gates of the gloomy castle.

After settling his black horse on one of the vacant stables, he carried Rukia, bridal style and went inside the gloomy castle. A dark mist greeted him and he followed it towards the sorceress' throne.  
>There sat a woman with navy blue hair and piercing grey eyes, looking inquisitively at him.<p>

"Its been a while, Ichigo. I assume that the dead woman in your arms is the reason why you're here."

"Yes. You see, I found her in the woods while I'm on my journey to court a princess. Apparently, she ate a lot of those lethal berries and here she is now. I was wondering if you can help me bring her back to life." Ichigo explained.

"I'm guessing that she's the princess?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can help you but I'll ve only giving you an instruction and you'll be doing the rest of the process."

"Alright."

"Wait here." the woman disappeared in the black mist for few seconds, returning with a small bottle in hand and hands it over to Ichigo. He examined it for a bit and saw a red liquid glowing inside.

"That is the moon serpent's blood. A drop will make the toxic dissipate. Now, for the second process, it will only work if the woman in your arms is a virgin and so are you. During full moon, take her virginity and I can assure you that she'll be breathing again for the next few days. On top of that, her loyalty will be yours." Ichigo contemplated for a while and he assumed that the princess must a virgin for it is a disgrace to loose it before marriage and he is one too. He had never lusted after another woman other than her and he was glad that it was the case.

"However, keep an eye out for her and never let her out during full moon. The moon serpent awakens during that period and it won't be good. When that happens, there won't be second chances." the witch smirked and sat on her throne once more.

Actually, he had expected this. A flip side of the bargain. In his one hundred-fifty years of living, he had witnessed that she never completely helps people. The agony and pain that the people felt when her tricks fall apart entertains her the most but seeing that she's the only one that is willing to help, people have no other choice than to accept it. Though, he did not feel any fear for he can destroy that serpent any time of the day but he must keep on his guard.

A lot of ways on how to take her tonight filled his mind when he remembered the second process and he felt his excitement on his lower regions.

"I see. Thank you." Ichigo kept the bottle in his pocket and nodded before leaving the sorceress's lair.

* * *

><p>The princess now lay on his huge black bed, naked under the thick covers of his blanket. He had cleaned her up after they had arrived in his castle and layed her on his bed, seeing it as a perfect spot to wait for the moon since there's a window right above his bed wall. He sat down beside her, adoring her everlasting beauty as he caress her dainty face and felt his heart speed up it's usual pace and enjoyed the unusual warmth taking over him.<p>

_She's really beautiful._

It may not have crossed his mind when he found her dead body last night but now, he realized that this chance is so perfect. So damn perfect. He never thought that owning her will be this easy.

He was so lucky. He, out of all the men that will come to court her, he was the first one to found her. He almost pity them for not having this goddess beside him but he paid it no heed for in a few minutes, she will forever be his. Her beauty, her body and her love will be his. Only his.

Now, if only her eyes will open up for him to reveal her cerulean-plum jewels and her cheeks to be tinted with pink, the moment will be perfect.

As he glanced up at the window for the nth time, he saw the full moon on its highest, casting it's glow on the surface of the dark earth.

He smirked.

"Its time."

* * *

><p>The next chapter might contain a lemon. Well, it actually depends on you people. Okay so, at least 10 reviews, I'll give a lemon. :D<p> 


End file.
